


The Show Must Go On

by jynzandtonic



Category: Adam Driver Character Universe, Girls (TV)
Genre: Adam Also Tops Reader, Camming, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Healthy Relationships, Light Angst, Light Bondage, MAKE SACKLER CRY FOR IT, Mentions of COVID-19, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, READER TOPS ADAM! READER TOPS ADAM!, Sex Toys, Switch Adam Sackler, Switch Reader, We Keep Things Fair Around Here, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, but only in terms of OMG AND THEY WERE QUARANTINED!, cam sex, fruity pebbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynzandtonic/pseuds/jynzandtonic
Summary: You and Adam are going to be cooped up in your apartment for a while, and you think it’d be a great time to utilize the webcam on your laptop for some, *ahem*, live-streaming. Adam agrees.He lifts his head to try to nip at your belly, so you shove your thumb in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and lower teeth, inviting him to suck on you instead—which he does. Obviously.Fuck, his mouth feels good.The tip of your thumb throbs from how he’s hollowed his cheeks just the slightest bit.Now that you’ve shut him up, you might as well ask; you’ve been thinking about it for a couple weeks at this point. You look him straight in the eye as he swirls his tongue and sucks. “We could start a porn channel. Have some fun. Make some money.”He freezes.One of his eyebrows goes up, then both. He pulls off your thumb with a pop, absolutely fucking grinning.“You dirty… little… slut.”
Relationships: Adam Sackler/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 90





	1. Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting my tumblr reader-insert filth for AD characters. Come say hi [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> **xo, jyn**

“Yeah. I understand. Yeah.” His shitty little flip phone looks like a Tic Tac in his hand. You raise your eyebrows at him, unable to hear anything more than the cadence of the voice on the other end of the line.

“ _Theater company?_ ” you mouth at him silently. His left eye twitches.

“Thanks. You, too. Bye.” He snaps the phone shut and promptly hurls it at the far wall of the living room with a shout.

“They had to cancel, didn’t they?”

“Fuck. _Fuck_!” He spits out the words through gritted teeth, color rising in his face as he paces with frenetic energy.

To anyone else, Sackler would just look pissed, but you know him too well.

“Hey. _Hey_.” You grab him by the shoulder and yank him to your chest. He nuzzles into your shoulder, making frustrated noises somewhere between growls and whines. “I’m so sorry, babe. You’ve been working so hard.”

A half-smile ghosts your lips when you feel him start to melt into you, a wild animal pliant under your soothing touch at his back and the scratch of your nails against his scalp.

Yeah, that’s what you thought. This wasn’t a pissed Sackler, this was an overwhelmed Sackler.

“ _Ffuuck_ …” he repeats, his tone soft and exasperated, the sound muffled in the crook of your neck. He’s folded over you, arms wrapped around your waist in a hug-and-a-half.

A glance to the corner of the room reveals his clamshell phone is, miraculously, still in one piece. _Thank fucking god you don’t have a smartphone, you asshole,_ you think with a silent chuckle, and you kiss the top of his head.

He was explosive at times, yeah, but never cruel—just passionate. Idiotically so, as you’d teasingly remind him when appropriate. He’d worked through so much of his personal shit over the past few years, and you were proud of him for it. He was still a freak, and you loved him that way, but he had found healthy ways to cope with his issues… Save for the occasional unlucky ten-dollar flip phone.

With all the COVID-19 bullshit going on and new social distancing protocols, you figured it would only be a matter of time until all the Broadway productions were postponed or called off. But Adam? He’d really busted his ass for this role, and being so singularly-focused, he probably couldn’t comprehend that the play wouldn’t run—even if NYC was more or less in total lockdown now.

“What the fuck am I gonna do?” he sighs.

“ _We_ ,” you correct. “I’m with you. I’m here for you. We’re gonna be okay. We’re gonna work it out.”

He mouths at your collarbone. Hot waves of breath lick up the side of your neck as he paws the strap of your tank to the side, exposing more skin for his lips and tongue.

You know that it isn’t just the play getting cancelled a week before opening night that has him so flustered. It’s the thought of going without _all_ the things built into Adam’s daily life that serve as grounding outlets for whatever the fuck is always teeming inside him: the immersive theater work, the five-mile runs outside, the twice-weekly AA meetings. He’s worried about how he’s going to keep his shit together now that ‘quarantine’ isn’t really a joke anymore. Fuck, you’re worried about how _you’re_ going to keep your shit together, too.

Not to mention no play meant no check from the theater company. Adam had insisted on paying for your grad program outright with his leftover commercial money— _fuck, you loved that guy_ —so even though you knew the two of you wouldn’t have a dime of student loan debt down the road, it wasn’t exactly like you were swimming dough now, especially with New York rent.

Placing a gentle hand on each of his cheeks, you manage to detach him from your neck with minimal pouting on his end. “C’mon,” you say, and you walk him over to the couch to brainstorm.

Then you talk.

You talk about what the next few weeks of hunkering down in the apartment might look like. You talk about what’s stressing him the most, what _he_ needs, what’s stressing you the most, what _you_ need. It all feels a little more manageable like this—his head resting in your lap as you play with his hair and trace your fingertips over his forehead, your waist warm where one of his hands grasps you, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Both of you, just talking. Figuring it out together.

A majority of the concerns all revolve around a few, simple things: keeping up on self-care, exercise, income. You give Adam your phone so he can look up how AA is hosting online meetings while you scribble down a list of the activities that help you feel grounded, and you both commit to spending an hour every other day doing your respective things. He’s calmer. You’re calmer. You joke about making him do yoga with you for exercise. He tells you he agrees, as long as it’s ‘naked yoga.’ You really wish you didn’t fucking encourage his behavior by laughing, but you can’t help it.

“Well, we’ve kind of figured out exercise, but we haven’t really figured out income. Unless you have a secret Beanie Baby collection to sell on eBay. Do you?” He squeezes at your side, and you squeal and smack his hand away before he can tickle you more. “Are you fuckin’ holding out on me? Huh? Where are they?”

He lifts his head to try to nip at your belly, so you shove your thumb in his mouth, pressing down on his tongue and lower teeth, inviting him to suck on you instead—which he does. Obviously. _Fuck, his mouth feels good._ The tip of your thumb throbs from how he’s hollowed his cheeks just the slightest bit.

Now that you’ve shut him up, you might as well ask; you’ve been thinking about it for a couple weeks at this point. You look him straight in the eye as he swirls his tongue and sucks.

“We could start a porn channel. Have some fun. Make some money.”

He freezes.

One of his eyebrows goes up, then both. He pulls off your thumb with a pop, absolutely fucking grinning.

“You dirty… little… _slut_.”

Before you can blink, he’s already flipped himself over, crowding you against the end of the sofa, yanking one of your legs up so he can settle between your thighs. He drags your shirt and bra down so that your tits bulge out the top, and sucks greedily at your barely-exposed nipples.

You’ve gotta get the rest of the proposition out before Adam unravels you. “We won’t show our faces… no one would ever know. And really, I bet we’d be rolling in tip money.”

He shimmies down your body, hooks his fingers in your waistband, and tugs off your bottoms, leaving you bare and spread open before him.

“Do you want people to watch me fuck this perfect little pussy on the internet? Huh? Do you want all those people to watch you cum on my cock?”

“Maybe I do. Maybe I think it’d be really fucking hot.” You quirk an eyebrow cockily, but your voice still comes out a little breathy.

“You’re a fucking pervert, you know that?” he asks and licks his lips.

“ _Pff_. So are y—” Your words are lost as his hot mouth latches over your entire cunt.

You think he says _I love you so fucking much, [Y/N],_ but he can’t deign to take his mouth off your pussy for the words to actually be intelligible.

It’s fine. You get the point.

•••••

You find that quarantine isn’t so bad.

Well, quarantine _with Adam_ isn’t so bad. It’s pretty fucking great, actually.

On days when Adam has an online AA meeting, he’ll run you a hot bath with lavender Epsom salts and a little coconut oil in exchange for an hour with your laptop. You never used to have time for baths, and now you can listen to a full podcast or album while you soak and relax.

That is, until Adam’s meeting is finished and he barges into the bathroom, already fully naked. Without any regard for the water level, he’ll plop into the tub with you, splashing everywhere as he buries his face in your chest. You let him haul you on top of him, rolling you into your back so he can watch your tits float and smooth his hands all over your torso.

Usually, he can wait till you’re out of the bath to fuck you… usually. When he _can_ wait, he’ll bend you over the sink, both of you still dripping from the tub. He watches every little expression on your face in the mirror as he slowly, slowly pushes his thick length into your tight cunt. If you break his gaze when he starts to pump into you deeper, faster—he yanks on your hair to bring your eyes back to his. When he whispers in your ear, ordering you to _rub that sweet little clit for me, wanna see you shake when you cum_ … oh, you obey.

The morning you set up an account on the cam site, Adam is leaning against the headboard while you sit between his legs, reclining against his broad chest. He’s warm and snuggly and he still smells like sleep and there’s a little part of you that thinks you don’t want to share even a _digital_ slice of him with anyone else. With the way his arms are wrapped around your body, he doesn’t seem keen to share you either.

But when you set your laptop down on the bed in front of you to check the angle of the front camera, you _see_ yourselves. Only from the neck down, yes—but you see how small you look tucked into Adam’s body, how big his hands are as they start to slide up and down your hips and bare thighs, his muscled legs caging you in.

“Fucking _fuck_ , you’re so fucking hot,” he rasps in your ear as he stares over your shoulder.

You laugh, ‘cause he’s an idiot, but damn. It _is_ really fucking hot to see the two of you on the screen together.

“Do you want to go live?” You tip your head back and kiss his neck.

He catches your throat in his hand and finds your lips with his, sliding his tongue into your mouth. “Fucking _fuck_ yes,” he says as he pulls away, and you’re already clicking the button.


	2. Debut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posting my tumblr reader-insert filth for AD characters. Come say hi [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> **xo, jyn**

Your heart _races_ as you start streaming, and Adam’s thumbing at the edges of the simple lace bralette and panties you wore to sleep.

“Let’s get you out of these, hmm?” he says, and you nod eagerly. You watch as he bares your breasts to the camera, tossing away the lace and kneading you with both hands before tweaking and tugging at your nipples, leaving them stiff and peaked as his hands slide lower. When he pulls off your bottoms and spreads your thighs wide, he growls at the image on screen. “Look how fucking _wet_ you are.”

The folds of your cunt are already glossy just from seeing his hands on you, and when he parts you for the camera with his thumbs, your clit is dark and swollen, _begging_ to be touched.

And it’s a little like watching in the mirror, seeing him work a finger into your entrance, stretching you until he can fit a second, but your cunt clenches around his fingers when you see the viewer count kick up into the teens, twenties, thirties, forties… and Adam? Adam notices.

“You want to show off your pretty pussy, you dirty fucking slut? Let’s show them. Let’s show them your sweet little cunt.”

He scissors his fingers open inside your slick channel and you cry out, the motion splitting you wide to reveal a bit of hollow space inside you.

He sucks a dark bruise into the base of your neck as he pumps his fingers in and out of you, curling them up and into your front wall to make you keen every time he withdraws. The way he pets at your clit with his other hand is maddeningly soft—you’re teetering on the edge, and you _know_ he knows it’s not enough to make you cum, even if you’re gushing around his fingers.

“Please, baby…” you whisper, your head lolling back against his chest.

“What was that?”

“ _P-please…_ ” You know he wants you to ask, but you can’t think in complete sentences while you’re watching him finger-fuck you on a webcam along with several hundred other strangers.

He gives your clit a light spank and then spreads your legs even wider, and you start begging in earnest.

“ _Please, please, please_ , I wanna cum, I wanna cum so bad, I want your cock, please—”

“Up.” He lifts you up to kneeling, quickly pulling off his briefs and lining himself up behind you. You have to lean back against him for support when he rubs his cock back and forth from your entrance to your clit to coat himself in you, and your eyes are transfixed on the screen as he finally presses his cockhead inside you.

It takes him a second to open you up enough for his whole cock—it always does—but the view is pretty nice as he sinks into you inch by delicious inch. It’s one of the only times he’s quiet, so you know he’s fully seated in you when he starts spewing filth again. Your pussy grips him as he thrusts in and out of you, setting a brutal pace that makes your tits bounce above where he holds your ribcage.

“Oh, I can feel the fuckin’ end of your cunt like this,” he grunts out and looks down at the laptop. “Now tell everybody how much you love my big cock, you little slut.” His hand drops to your clit, rubbing tight circles just over the hood, and you start to clench and clench and clench around him.

“Mm-I love your cock, I _f-fucking_ love your big cock.” You watch him disappear inside you again and again, heat pooling in your belly and lapping up your spine.

“Are you cum on my cock? Are you gonna cum on my big cock? Oh, you have such a tight little pussy, _you’re all fucking mine_ , cum so fuckin' hard for me, cum so fuckin’ hard...”

And you do. Your thighs quake as liquid fire tears from your clit to your curled toes to the base of your skull, and all the air is forced from your lungs in a desperate cry. You rock back against Adam, feeling his body tense and jerk into you, emptying gush after gush of hot cum deep in your cunt.

“Turn around and bend over. Hands and knees,” he orders, still panting as he slowly pulls out of you and shuffles off the bed. “I want them to watch my cum drip out of your pussy before I fill you up with more.” You can’t help your soft moan at the thought of the next rounds in store as you feel a dribble run down your thigh. He checks to make sure the cam stream is still live. “Don’t fucking move. I’m making us breakfast.”

That evening, you look at the tips you made during your live session. “Holy shit. That… that covered our utilities for the month.”

“Ayooo!” Adam holds up a fist for you to bump ( _Jesus Christ, Sackler..._ ), so you punch him in the tit and kiss him instead.

•••••

You spend a good portion of the quarantine “putting on shows,” as you’ve taken to calling it, and you’re sure about two things: the pair of you are definitely getting enough exercise, and you have your rent paid—but you wouldn’t give a fuck if you hadn’t.

But eventually, the outbreak passes. Businesses reopen. Classes start again. The theater sets a new date for the show. It’s not that you and Adam have been intentionally neglecting the channel, it’s just that you don’t have every waking hour to fuck anymore.

It’s also not that you and Adam aren’t fucking anymore, _oh no_. The moment you’re both back in the apartment, he’s already trying to stuff his thick fingers into your cunt, bending you over the kitchen counter or pinning you against the wall, whispering how he’s been waiting all day to taste your cum. You don’t have to tell him that you’ve been thinking the same thing about him; he can feel how drenched you are. You’re both orgasm-drunk and giggly and dizzy by the time either of you realize you could’ve been filming.

“What do you think, babe? We always forget that shit. Should we just delete it?” Adam asks, his voice a warm rumble where you’re flopped out on his chest, both of you sweaty and flushed from cumming together. It’s Saturday morning, a rare day off for you two, and dappled sunlight bathes the room in a honeyed glow.

You lift your head and swipe your tongue over his chest, his skin salty and musky and tasting so unmistakably like _him_. He shudders, and his lips part in a hushed moan when you bite his nipple and tug gently with your teeth.

“No, not yet.” You prop yourself up on one elbow and stare down at him, your gaze piercing. “I think we’ve got some great on-stage chemistry, sweetheart,” you continue dangerously, pinching and twisting his other nipple. “Don’t you think?”

“Mhmm,” he manages between little whimpers. His cock, still red and slick with your combined wetness, twitches against your thigh.

You grab a rough handful of his hair and pull his head back. “Sorry, sweetie—what was that? Use your words.”

“ _Y-yes!_ Yes. We do!” he blurts out, eyelids fluttering closed as he writhes. You release your grip on his mane and return to tweaking his nipples.

“Plus, I’m not done with you yet. I haven’t had the chance to showcase my... directorial talents.”

“You should, yeah, you should,” Adam pants. _So fucking whipped_ , you smile to yourself.

“Stay right here, sweetheart, okay? No peeking,” you say as you clamber off the bed and over to the dresser, quietly opening the top drawer. Adam obeys. _Good boy._

New wetness gathers between your legs when you see his cock jutting up expectantly, already rock-hard for you again. You straddle him carefully, hovering over his waist, and stroke your fingers from his biceps down to his fingertips. Grasping both of his wrists firmly, you lift and cross them over his head—pausing briefly to kiss him—before you quickly take the silk tie you’d plucked from his drawer and tie him to the bed frame with it.

Adam hums happily as you check the knot; the binding on his wrists is loose enough to slip a finger or two in, so it won’t cut off his circulation, but it’s tight enough that he can’t get out.

“Oh my god, babe, you’re so fucking hot, I’ve never been tied—” Adam’s eyes blink open to find yours when your hands leave his bindings.

You grab his lower jaw and squeeze, forcing his mouth into a pucker and cutting him off mid-sentence.

“Did I fucking say you could peek?”

He tries to say _I’m sorry,_ but with your fingers pressing into his cheeks it comes out more like “Ayeaaahhry!”

“That’s okay, Adam,” you coo, letting go of his face to stroke at his cheeks. “I know you’re going to be so good for me from now on, aren’t you?”

“Yes, yes, _holy fucking shit, yes_ , I’ll be so good for you, I’ll be so good...”

His babbling trails off into more whimpering as you fetch two more ties and secure each of his ankles to the bottom corners of the bed.

“You look so pretty all spread out for me like this.” Your praise floats to him over the lid of your laptop, where you’re logging into the cam site and starting a live stream.

Once you’ve set up a good angle for the webcam on the dresser, you return to the bed, running your hands up and down his thighs as he shakes. Precum is dripping down his shaft, and you look him in the eye as you sweetly lick him from the base to tip, suckling at the head of him to gather it all on your tongue.

You pull off him with a soft pop and mime an exaggerated ‘good-morning’ stretch. “Mm, sweetheart…” You check the channel viewer count—it’s skyrocketing. “I’m gonna go make a pot of coffee. Don’t go anywhere!”

Adam gapes at you, his dick weeping and twitching.

You lean in the doorway on your way out of the room. “ _Be good!_ ”

•••••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)!  
>  **xo, jyn**


	3. Fruity Pebbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posting my tumblr reader-insert filth for AD characters. Come say hi [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> **xo, jyn**

“Here, I brought you one!” You hold out the second mug of coffee, aromatic steam swirling from the rim. “Ohhhh, shit. Yeah—” you brandish the mug in the direction of Adam’s wrist bindings, “—I forgot about that. Sorry.” You push your lip out in an exaggerated pout.

Adam bares his lower teeth in defiance as you set it down on the bedside table near his head.

You’ve been gone just long enough for him to emerge from his delirium but not long enough for him—or his rock-hard dick—to lose interest. The result is that he’s horny… and getting fucking pissed about it. And oh, it’s absolutely _perfect_.

“ _Ha-ha_ , you’re fuckin’ hilarious,” he sneers, sarcastic and high-pitched, and squirms in his restraints, lust renewed by the sight of your naked body.

“The fuck did you just say to me, Sackler?” His mouth snaps shut, seeing your frigid gaze. “I thought you said you were going to be good for me.”

His nostrils flare, and his chest starts to heave again. “I’m sorry. I will.”

“Are you?” You raise your eyebrows, your tone cutthroat. “Do you want to fucking cum, Adam?”

“Yes. Yes _please_.” he corrects quickly.

You check the live-stream, pleased with the viewer count and comments flooding in about the turn of the morning’s events. When you turn back to him, your face is warm again.

“Then be _good_. I’ll take it into consideration.” You smile for the first time and clamber onto the bed, straddling him to sit over the V of his lower belly, lifting his cock to rest against the curve of your ass. You lean down and kiss him sweetly, then sit back up to take a deep draught of hot coffee, tugging and twisting at your nipples with your free hand. “It’s just so nice that we have a day off together, isn’t it?”

“Mhm,” his voice is strained, and his hips buck up slightly, desperate to rut against your ass, “it’s… it’s so nice.”

“ _Sssoooo_ nice,” you moan playfully, starting to grind your pussy onto his abs.

Adam is struggling to swallow as you continue sipping your coffee and rubbing slow circles with your sex just where he _doesn’t_ want you.

By the time you've drained your mug, _fuck_ , you’re sopping; you can see the shiny patch you’ve left on Adam’s hips when you lift up to deposit the mug next to his on the nightstand.

You’ll need to slick him up, your good boy, for the next bit you have in mind.

“God, I just love you laid out like this,” you say as your hands find his cock underneath you, lining it up with your entrance and sinking down slowly, slowly, slowly. You lift your hips, gripping him with your cunt as you rise up till only his cockhead remains inside, then spear yourself on his length again.

His moans are lewd while you ride him—but it’s only for a few strokes. Almost as soon as you’ve started, you’re pulling off him, shuffling down his body, sitting back down on his muscled thigh… and the look of panic and betrayal on his face? Well, it’s almost better than cumming.

He pants your name, desperate.

You tilt your pelvis forward, angling so your clit meets the rise of his quad.

“Hmm?” you ask. You start rolling your hips, dragging your wetness across his skin. You turn your upper body in the direction of the laptop, still live-streaming. “Did you hear him say something? I thought I might have heard him say something.”

Adam is quiet as a mouse, muscles tensed as you ride his thick thigh.

The pressure on your clit is rippling and refracting through your frame, and you decide to be kind... for now. You wrap your fingers around his shaft, all veiny and angry and slick with your cum, and you pump him in your fist, in rhythm with your thrusts. And when your orgasm starts to crest, the pleasure flooding from your core threatening to blind you, you keep track of Adam—notice when his brows start to furrow, when his jaw clenches, when his core tenses—and just before he’s about to cum with you… two of your fingers form a tight ring around the base of his cock and the other hand squeezes his head hard.

“ _Fffu_ —babe— _oh my_ —no— _pleease_ ,” is all he manages while he watches you shudder and moan through your climax, his own stopped in its tracks.

He’s shaking and bucking his hips into empty space when you roll off to lie next to him on the bed. “Oh, that felt _sooo_ good,” you groan happily and trace your fingertips across his chest, feigning ignorance at his wild eyes. “I’m gonna go grab a bowl of cereal. You want one?”

You come back crunching on a bowl of Fruity Pebbles—a highly-coveted treat Adam stashes for rare occasions—and kneel between his thighs, staring up at him innocently. His cock is still jutting up like a flagpole, steadily leaking precum, and he looks like he’s about to faint. With an exaggerated slurp, you drain the last dregs of the cereal, drawing a pathetic whimper from him, then you set the empty bowl aside.

“Ohh, you’re so patient, you’re _so good_ , sweetheart,” you coo, and he nods and pants in agreement. “Maybe it’s time to give you a little treat, hmm?”

“Please, yes please,” he gasps as you bend down, tilting the angle of your face away from the webcam to conceal your eyes. Your mouth is still just the slightest bit cold from the milk when you lick up the vein on his underside, wrapping your lips around his head and sucking gently before you glide down his shaft. He hits the back of your throat and you breathe through it, swallowing around him. He cries out.

The combination of your cool mouth, your hot spit, and your strong tongue swirling at his cockhead on every upstroke has him straining not to fuck his hips up into you—he knows he has to be good, he _has_ to be good. And he’s getting so, so close again; you can feel it in the way his cock twitches in your mouth as you bob up and down, up and down on him. He starts to tense, to let loose feverish groans… so you pull off him with a pop and _squeeeeeeze_ his head, make your little ring around the base of his cock, pulling the rip-cord on his orgasm once again. This time, he _howls_.

You make a show of wiping your slicked-up mouth with the back of your hand. “ _Mmm_ , you taste a little bit like my cunt… Well, now you probably taste like Fruity Pebbles,” you laugh, smiling brightly at him. “But I just remembered I got this new toy you haven’t seen yet!”

Sackler shakes, eyes unfocused.

“Hey… _hey_!” you snap your fingers in his face.

He looks at you, but he’s still quivering, his voice raspy, “th-that’s so great, babe.”

Oh, he’s trying so fucking hard to keep it together. And it’s so, _so_ fucking good. You clamber over him so you can rummage around in the nightstand drawer, dangling your tits right over his face. When you peek back at him, he’s opening and closing his mouth, licking his lips, your nipples just out of his reach…

“Here it is!” you chirp, rolling back on the bed next to him. “I finally bought one of those clit-sucking toys—” you hold it up and wiggle it in front of his face “—and it was worth, like, _every_ penny. I cum so hard with this thing. Wanna watch me?”

His cock is drooling steadily, his balls pulled up tight. “Mmmhm. I-I do,” he chokes out.

“This thing is so crazy. Here, feel it.” You click it on and hold it to his nipples one at a time, and he groans from deep in his chest—then you move the sucking head of the toy down to just below the tip of his cock. Adam curses and arches his back off the bed. When he starts to shake, you pull it off. “Wild, right?”

He’s gasping for air, eyes wide, looking almost terrified—and you know he won’t say shit other than _yes,_ and can only pray you have mercy on him soon.

Lying side-by-side with him, you start to fist his shaft roughly with one hand while you work the toy at your clit in push-pull motions, feeling yourself start to gush.

He’s bucking into your hand now, all regard lost for how much noise he’s making.

“Listen to you, moaning like a dirty little whore for me,” you grate out, the pleasure in your clit getting white-hot. “Are you gonna blow your load all over my hand before I even fuck you?”

Adam can’t answer, so you clamp down on his cock again, making sure he can’t cum just as _you_ start to.

He yelps, he pants, but he’s still not talking.

You start to ease yourself down from the peak. “Fuck, that felt good, but I just need something… _deeper_.”

His chin wobbles. “Y-y-yyyeah?” he whispers. You look over at him.

Is he… is he _crying_?

Sackler’s fucking crying.

His whole body is shaking violently, cock _so_ swollen and purple-red, nipples _so_ stiff, eyes wet with tears that’ve leaked down the sides of his face.

Oh, the sweet thing. He’s been _so_ good for you. It’s time.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?”

He draws in breath sharply, voice trembling when he manages words. “Only if you think so.”

You gesture to the webcam. “Then I want you to tell everybody watching just how much you love my cunt. Go on, tell them.”

Then the words start tumbling from his mouth—desperate, urgent. “Oh my god, oh my god, I fuckin’ love your cunt, you’re so fuckin' tight and sweet, I think about eating your cunt all day every fuckin’ day, I think about fucking your cunt all day every day, the first time I fucked your perfect little cunt I thought I was gonna bust in five seconds, you’re so fuckin’ hot and tight and perfect and—”

“Okay, okay,” you cut him off, “you’ve earned it, sweetheart. You’ve been so good and sweet. Do you wanna cum in this cunt now?”

“Please let me cum in your cunt, please let me cum in your perfect cunt,” he sobs.

You straddle him and impale yourself on his cock—fuck, it’s never been harder.

You roll and snap your hips, clenching as tight as you can on the upstroke, and in a matter of seconds, Adam is cumming. It’s quiet, at first—his face pinched, neck straining, his plush lips forming a tight circle—then it’s loud. He’s shouting, cursing, jerking at his restraints, teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut. Spurt after spurt of hot cum floods your insides, but even when his cock is milked dry, he’s still cumming—rocking and moaning and quivering as you slowly, slowly, slowly ease him down from his high.

You keep him inside you till he stops trembling, then you pull off him as gently as possible, peppering soft kisses on his chest as you go. A few strides carry you to the laptop on the dresser, where you blow a kiss into the camera (only from the nose down, of course), and quietly log out of the channel. Your nimble fingers make quick work of Adams bindings, and once he’s loose, you help him curl up into your chest, massaging his wrists and kissing his forehead.

The sounds of his breathing grow deep and metered. His eyes blink open to find yours, his gaze soft, the flecks of gold in his irises illuminated. Your fingers stroke through his hair, trace down his neck and back, soothing him, pulling him close.

“You good?” you ask quietly.

“Yeah,” he whispers. “Oh my god, yeah.” His cheeks dimple, and you press kisses into both of them. “Thank you,” he hums. “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that hard in my life.”

“I think I can make it even better.”

“I don’t see how.”

“Stay here. Just a sec.”

He’s clingy when you slip out of bed, not wanting to lose your touch again, but you’re true to your word. You’re back in an instant.

And this time, you have a bowl of Fruity Pebbles for Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)!  
>  **xo, jyn**

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr [@jynzandtonic](https://jynzandtonic.tumblr.com)!  
>  **xo, jyn**


End file.
